


Reunion

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Recovered Memories, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Memories returned and families reunited





	Reunion

He didn’t want to fight anymore. He just wanted to admire his new dress and feel beautiful for once.

That wardrobe had called him beautiful. A beautiful boy; that’s what she had called him. The words resonated deep inside of him and he smiled down at himself as he stood away from the fighting. 

A beautiful boy…

Stanley’s chest tightened and he hissed as his head started to hurt, pressing the palm of his hand against his temple. Perhaps he had taken some damage during the fight after all…

A beautiful boy...beautiful boy. 

_ My beautiful boy. _

____Stanley’s eyes snapped open. He had heard that wardrobe’s voice before but from where? He had never been here before and he would have certainly remembered a giant talking wardrobe that could dress him and make up his face the way he liked.

The fighting had spilled outside of the castle, living objects chasing after the villagers. Stanley stood up, swaying a little on his feet before lifting up the hoop skirt and followed after them. He needed to understand what was happening.

The objects were freezing up. He frowned in confusion, shaking his head. He listened as the harpsichord cried out to the wardrobe and his head started to throb again.

Why was this happening? Why did the words of an instrument working for a beast upset him so much? He should be happy that it seemed they had won.

He walked down the steps and stood in the courtyard, looking around at the still objects. A sadness slowly started to build inside of him and he didn’t know why. He could feel a sense of familiarity here. He didn’t know any of these things. He had no reason to care.

Right?

Stanley frowned to himself, shaking his head to try and clear it. He gasped and whirled around when he suddenly heard barking, watching as what had been a piano bench turned back into a little dog.

“Froufrou?” he whispered, the name leaving his mouth before he could even think about it. His eyes widened as the wardrobe burst into a shower of different fabrics and cloth, a woman and her husband embracing each other where the wardrobe and harpsichord had been.

That’s when Stanley finally remembered. He was fifteen years old. His mother and father said he was old enough to go to the village to do errands for the palace. The prince wanted some sweets that were only made down in the village and the craving had just come up before a grand ball. Stanley was given money and a horse and he waved to his parents before riding off, promising to be back before the ball began.

The ride to the village had taken longer than expected. An owl spooked his horse and he had struggled to control the animal and avoid being thrown off. The sun had started to set by the time he was able to get his horse to take him to the village and he ran to try and make the purchase so he could get back without getting yelled at by the prince too much.

He was halfway across the village square when he stopped in his tracks. He blinked and wondered what he was doing here. He had wandered around then, frowning to himself. Tom and Dick found him and took the lost boy in and Stanley stayed.

Tears fell and ruined his makeup and he let out a sob as he ran towards the couple. “Maman! Papa!” he wept.

“Oh beautiful boy! My beautiful boy!” Garderobe said as she cupped his face in her hands, looking him over.

“Look at how you’ve grown in just five years,” Cadenza laughed, displaying his remaining teeth.

“I remember,” Stanley whispered, hugging onto the both of them with trembling hands, “I remember everything now.” He laughed as his mother kissed away his tears, pulling little Froufrou into his lap.

“No more tears. We’re a family again. All of us together.”


End file.
